Something Else
by dignitea
Summary: Bella's thoughts are like wind on a stormy night. Maybe she shouldn't rush into everything. She's having second thoughts on becoming a vampire, on everything. A story about what would have happened if Bella didn't choose the Vampire life. Eventual Bella x Jacob. T is for possible swearing and violence in later chapters.


**Please let me know what you think via reviews! They really do encourage me!**

**Also I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of its characters. **

Bella shivered in her bed, and wrapped the covers more tightly around her. It was a chilly night, and the cold wind slipped easily through the creases in her window. Outside the sky was covered with a blanket of clouds that seemed thick and impenetrable by anything. No moon or stars shone tonight. Bella's thoughts weren't on the weather, though. She couldn't stop thinking about what Rosalie had said to her. Edward had left her room to patrol just minutes ago, and she was using this time wisely to think. Even though he couldn't read her thoughts, Bella knew he could tell when she was thinking about something.

Rosalie's story wrenched at her heart. She even wished that her choice could have been given to Rosalie, and that she was forced into becoming a vampire. But Bella was different. She had a choice. _'And you're making the wrong one.' _Rosalie's words rang in her head. _Am I?_ She listed all the things Rosalie wanted: a family, kids, a life…the ability to move forward. With a sudden and shocking realization, Bella acknowledged to herself for once that she wanted that too. And as a vampire, she couldn't have those things. The sharp scratching of the tree against her window and the large gust of wind spooked her out of her thoughts and she huddled further into her cocoon. She only lifted her hand out of her covers to run her fingers along her dream catcher, thinking both about the person who had given it to her, and the object itself, hoping it would work tonight. Withdrawing her hand and returning it to the warm enclosure of her blankets, Bella allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Bella was surprised to wake to the smell of pancakes wafting up to her room. Her dad's actions surprised her. What was the occasion? She ran through her mind, checking birthdays and holidays. None were today. A smile snuck its way onto Bella's face as she slipped out of bed and pulled on a sweater over her top. Surprises could be nice, as long as they were small.

She shuffled down the stairs and ran her hands through her hair, "Hey dad," she greeted, taking a seat at their small table, "What's the occasion?" Bella was still groggy but managed a welcoming smile.

Charlie turned around, pan in hand, "I don't know, thought you could use a pick me up."

Bella suddenly saw movement from behind her dad and stiffened up, inhaling sharply as she waited to see Victoria or another vampire. But instead of a pale figure, Bella relaxed as she saw an olive skinned Jacob emerge from behind the fridge door, holding a jug of milk.

"No worries, Charlie, we have plenty left." Jacob grinned and met eyes with Bella, brown on brown, "Morning Bells."

Bella let out her breath that she had been holding and let herself relax more, "Jake," she couldn't help but smile at his warm grin, "haven't you ever been told not to surprise someone like that?" she chastised, knowing he would get what she meant.

He laughed, "Sorry, I'll try to warn you next time." He turned and poured some of the milk into a mixing bowl. To the side Bella could see a basket of blueberries and she couldn't help but bite her lip in joy, these two knew her like a book – blueberries were her favorite. To the right of her dad, she saw a growing stack of pancakes already made and warm. Silence ensued as Bella watched the two of them cook. Charlie stacked more pancakes onto the pile, and started another, while Jacob stirred and poured the batter onto a different pan.

"You can go sit, Charlie," Jacob said, "I'm just going to finish up this batch."

Charlie nodded and went to sit with Bella, smiling. "Sorry about this," he half whispered, "I know you hate surprises but," he paused lowering his voice more, "Jacob was very adamant, even considering you hitting him last night."

Bella just let out a low laugh, because she knew that Jacob could hear Charlie no matter how quietly he whispered. She let her hand trace the fixtures of her makeshift cast and smiled, "It's alright, dad," she wryly smiled and conceded, "I'll let this one slide."

As soon as Jacob was done, he brought over the plate of stacked blueberry pancakes and set them gingerly on the table, "Breakfast is served!" Jacob sat down on the other side of the table, opposite of Bella and handed Charlie and Bella forks and knives.

"Thanks Jake, Dad," Bella smiled before standing up, reaching forward to grab three pancakes off the top.

After a few minutes, Charlie set down his utensils with a clank and let out a huff, "Well, I'll leave you two alone," a hint of mischief could be detected in his voice and Bella glared at her father, "I have to get off to work anyway." Charlie grabbed his coat off of the rack and waved to Jake, "Thanks for helping out this morning, you two be good."

Bella and Jacob remained silent, brooding over their pancakes until they could clearly hear Charlie's patrol car drive away. Bella reached up with her hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "So…pancakes," she stated, half laughing at Jacob's attempts to reconcile.

Jacob nodded, partially embarrassed himself, "Yea…listen Bells," he reached across the table, "I'm sorry about yesterday, about the kiss. I thought I should try and make you see but," he shook his head, "that was wrong. And I wanted to make it up to you."

Bella didn't avoid his gaze but looked at him straight on, nodding every so often, she was more than ready to forgive him.

"Jake, it's okay," she assured, shrugging, "I forgive you," she smiled and reached across the table, twining fingers with his unnaturally warm hands. A beat passed and Bella took in a deep breath, "Jake, I've been thinking…about my decisions." She was abruptly interrupted as the house creaked as it settled and Bella stopped talking, remembering that any vampire, with super senses, could hear her easily here.

"Bells…?"

"How about we hang out at your place today?" Bella suggested, hoping he would take the hint. Jacob nodded and stood, detaching their hands, though not before he gave her a reassuring squeeze. He cleaned up remarkably fast, eager to get Bella wherever she would feel safe. And to them, right now, safe was on the reservation. While he did the dishes, Bella hurried upstairs, hoping to god that Edward wasn't going to pay her an unsuspected visit. Opening her door to find a pleasantly empty room, she heaved a sigh of relief and hurried to her closet, finding a pair of dark brown jeans and a top. She tugged her clothes on and grabbed her hoodie again, pulling it over her head automatically.

Downstairs, Jacob waited patiently, all his senses on high alert as he listened for any sign of disturbance. Thoughts swirled around in Jake's head. It was unknown to him what Bella wanted to say, and he wouldn't allow himself to get his hopes up, but whatever it was, he would ensure that Bella would feel safe and comfortable. Based on her actions, she didn't feel safe here. A low growl emitted from his throat as he heard a car door slam.

Jacob stood up as Bella came down the stairs, "Your bloodsu –" Jake corrected himself, knowing Bella disliked it when he used that word, "your boyfriend is here." Jake clenched his jaw, their day would be ruined now, and they had been so close to escaping. To his surprise, Bella shifted uncomfortably, biting her lip in thought.

"That's alright," she assured, though she seemed to be talking more to herself than to him, "we're still going to the reservation, right?"

Jacob squinted down at her, half confused, but nodded, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before opening the door. Their hands stayed hidden behind Jacob but both released their grasp as soon as light pervaded into the hallway.

Edward was leaning against his car with his arms crossed across his chest. When he saw the door open he straightened up, narrowing his eyes as Jacob was the first thing for him to see instead of Bella. Edward curled his lip back, an expression that immediately disappeared when he saw Bella emerge from behind Jacob.

"Hey," she mumbled, shuffling forward to give him a hug. His cold skin felt unnatural and unwelcoming compared to Jacob's warmth. She bit her lip and pulled away, fighting the shiver that was creeping up her back.

Edward lifted his gaze to glare daggers at Jacob, who only took a few steps forward to stand beside Bella in response, "You aren't taking her to the reservation," Edward stated firmly. Bella frowned at his plainly obvious command and prepared to argue, to which Edward interrupted, "Bella, it's not safe," he insisted, silencing her.

"Okay," she took her hand out of her pockets and stepped forward, "Edward, I can decide what's safe for myself." Bella put her hand to her head and half laughed to herself, she didn't want do deal with this right now.

"Bella!" Edward protested.

"You have to trust me, Edward," she strode towards Jake's bike and grabbed the spare helmet off the back, thrusting it on her head, "Jake! Come on." Once he had walked over and got on the bike she mumbled, "Don't get too cocky." Turning around, Bella forced out a smile towards Edward, "I'll be fine," she assured.

The vampire watched her go with a pained heart and remembered her tenseness in their hug. He nodded once to her final farewell. Watching them go, Edward sent a silent threat to Jacob, promising himself that he wouldn't let that dog live if anything happened to Bella.

Meanwhile, Bella was enjoying the cold breeze that rushed across her face and through her hair, much less stressed than Edward. She remained warm, wrapping her hands around Jacob's waist and enjoying the radiating warmth that came from his body.

Jacob then turned his head so that Bella could hear him better, "Boy, that was close hm?" He didn't expect Bella to justify his remark against Edward with a response, but was shocked when he thought he heard an assenting murmur from behind him. Bella found that she loved this feeling – the bumps and swaying of riding atop a bike, and the warmth of Jacob pressed against her. Absently, she wondered if this was how it would feel if she hitched a ride while Jake was a wolf. As the bike started rolling to a stop, Bella found herself unhappy that the ride was over.

Billy's truck wasn't parked in the driveway, and the area seemed empty, much to Bella's pleasure. Their footsteps seemed to echo on the gravel as Bella followed Jacob to the garage while he parked his bike, putting up the kickstand. Watching intently, Bella leaned against the opposite wall, staying silent as he pocketed the keys.

"So," Jacob turned and raised his eyebrows as he caught her watching him, "what's bugging you, Bells?" He walked over towards her, and sat down on a crate across from her.

"Well," she started, rather nervous, "Rosalie told me about how she didn't have a choice about becoming a vampire, and I do." Bella kept her eyes on her hands as she fiddled with a stray string from her sweater sleeve, "And I was thinking that maybe I didn't want to loose all of the _human_ opportunities…" _deep breaths, _Bella couldn't believe she was about to say this out loud, "I'm rethinking the change, and…everything else," hoping he would get what she was saying about the implied future events of her and Edward's relationship.

"Huh." Jacob lowered his gaze and let this sink in, trying his best to act as a neutral party for Bella. "Well, you know my opinion, Bella. Does…he know?"

Bella adamantly shook her head. "No. I couldn't. And I can't talk to Alice about this – she's too close. And," she laughed, "I can't tell Charlie."

Jacob smirked, "Yea, I know."

Silence ensued before before Bella spoke again, "Thanks Jake, I just needed to get that out – to tell someone."

A nod from Jacob before he stood and took her hands in his, "Up for a ride around the reservation?"

"Yea," Bella smiled, nodding as her smile grew, "definitely."


End file.
